bsc_naval_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Emmerich Schreiner
Emmerich Schreiner is an Obergruppenführer of the German Spezialeinheiten, and a tertiary antagonist in Roleplay. He is a key member of Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse's staff, being the commander of his personal Spezialeinheiten Division. Early Life Schreiner was born in a middle class family in West Berlin on June 4, 1950. His father was a vetaran of the now defunct Wehrmact, and his mother was a biologist. Throughout his life he was bullied for his intelligence by his peers, and from his belief that sole education would bring success. During his time in school he was the top of his class, having received phenomenal grades, he decided that his time of life would begin in the Bundeswehr, going to the Führungsakademie der Bundeswehr, and starting out as an officer, he gradually rose through the ranks. Service in the Bundeswehr Schreiner commanded primarily infantry and armored divisions throughout his career, gaining respect among his officers and soldiers. During the late 1990s, he would meet Wilhelm Strasse, a brilliant doctor and military commander he met during a tour of Hamburg. The two became close friends, and both shared the nationalism inside of them though Strasse never revealed to Schreiner of his views on those he deemed "inferior" Following the chaotic events that began in 2013, the Bundeswehr was reorganized into the Combined German Forces, which Schreiner served in, along with Strasse, which the nation had a major expansion with their allies, Italy and Japan. The movement managed to take on a major portion of Eastern Europe as Italy attacked West Europe, only to be encounter a series of defeats from the State of Israel. Eventually political turmoil within the CGF, along with a long period of decline, the country fell into economic chaos due to the military mobilization effecting them, and Italy betrayed Germany in favor of gaining power. Schreiner, seeing how easily his allies betrayed him, went into hiding following the defeat of his forces. Joining P.A.N.Z.E.R. Following the collapsing country's takeover by Italy, Strasse was in talk with another man, Heinrich von Strasser, who planned to rebuild Germany to its former glory, who began to formulate plans while the UAC and allied forces attack Italy, forcing it to surrender, and liberate the territories. Schreiner eventually got word, and was allowed to enter the P.A.N.Z.E.R. nationalist movement by Heinrich, and soon, after the brief Terran Dominion occupation, Strasse began to bring the nationalist movement into the light, gaining superiority in the Bundestag, and beginning to gradually manipulate Angela Merkel, who disagreed with the General's plans to change the reformed Bundeswehr. The Blitz Soon it was time, and the P.A.N.Z.E.R. forces betrayed the German government, capturing Merkel and other German officials, and having Strasser become the leader of Germany, with Strasse at his side. With the newly formed paramilitary force, the Spezialeinheiten, Schreiner was given the rank of Obergruppenführer, and command over Strasse's personal SF-Panzer Division, Totenkopf. Soon the country began a massive military buildup, and soon, a massive campaign into Europe with the Sviatoslav Republic, Germany swarming over a majority of the European countries, only France remaining as a final stronghold in the European mainland. Schreiner would lead several offenses in North Africa and parts of Italy, where he would work with his soon to be friend, Obergruppenführer Gottlob Berger, a brilliant commander, and wine lover of the 2nd SF-Panzer Division "Das Reich". Following the occupation of most of Europe, Schreiner was appointed to the Reich Main Security Office as a direct subordinate to Wilhelm Strasse. German Invasion of France Schreiner dispatched a portion of the 3rd SF-Panzer division into France to assist in the 5 million strong man invasion of France, targeting Northern France, easily sweeping through inexperienced French troops, and forcing the country's remnants to fall back to Israel. Schreiner's reputation as an effective commander would grow through German High Command. Actions Against the OSA Wulfburg Follwing Germany's domination of Europe, and joining with the Millenium and fighting in Australia, Schreiner would soon be sent to Wulfburg, a small alpine village in the Bavarian Alps nearby the newly made Castle Wolfenstein to test out a new anti-gravity weapon and biological weapon with Berger, and Helga von Schabbs, another Obergruppenführer and archeologist whom Schreiner had encountered in North Africa after an incident with his SF tank nearly colliding with one of her recently discovered whale species. Having been becoming a subordinate to Helga after she arrived in Wulfburg, being an observant for Strasse while she operated on an archaeological dig following a crash of a plane carrying the biological weapon. During a heated discussion with Helga about how Strasse was not impressed with her progress in retrieving the bomb, and uncovering tombs from the time of King Otto, OSA Operative B.J. Blazkowicz was captured along with several other OSA operatives, whom he went to confront to be sent to prison. After Blazkowicz stalled him, he revealed he activated the anti-gravity device, causing a gravitational anomaly to occur throughout Wulfburg to Schreiner's shock. The event resulted in the injury of Berger, the bomb falling further into the catacombs, and the entire SF and Heer divisions to be sent into confustion. The two then met at the Wulfburg tavern to discuss how Strasse was not impressed with the progress of Helga, only for Blazkowicz, and Operative William Boekhounder to again infiltrate the tavern to steal a folder that held the location of Strasse's compound. Helga managed to correctly guess Blazkowicz's affiliation as a spy, and Schreiner quickly drew his Luger on him as she stabbed his left hand with a knife. A radio transmission suddenly came in to the two, revealing that German excavation forces had used explosives to blow open a pathway to the sunken bomb, only for a strange gas to start leaking from the crypt. Blazkowicz this to allow him and Boekhounder to escape. Blazkowicz removed the knife from his hand, and stabbed Schreiner's right forearm, taking his Luger, and attempting to shoot the two, firing three shots before a UAC Longsword squadron firebombed the town, causing the tavern's supports to collapse above them. When Schreiner and Helga recovered, the two quickly evacuated the building to head to the dig site to retrieve the bomb, and discover what caused it to detonate, along with the unleashing of zombie-like shamblers. Due to Helga abruptly leaving, she left behind a journal with a map of the catacombs, causing her, and Schreiner to be lost in the catacombs with a few SF Commandos. As Blazkowicz, the OSA Operatives, and a rogue SF squad fought their way to the main room in the tombs, Blazkowicz and Boekhounder were captured again, being separated from the main group, and the rogue german forces killed. Schreiner, examining a pedestal, and after Helga taking her journal from Blazkowicz discover that symbols were a code, and after entering it, awoke a massive monstrosity of a beast constructed from multiple corpses the shamblers gathered, and from King Otto himself. When Helga attempted to control it, it grabbed her by the mouth, thrashing her about before throwing her out the entrance. Schreiner, panicking, opened fire on it with his Luger with the SF commandos, fleeing the chamber through a second exit, sounding an alarm in an attempt to kill the monstrosity and the two OSA operatives. The duo were successful in killing the monstrosity, and went to gather the folder from a dying Helga, only to be knocked out by two SF Commandos, and Schreiner, who quickly grabbed the folder, and the Commandos retrieving her body to prevent it from being captured by AIF and UAC Airborne forces sent to recover the OSA team. He would then escape with the two men on Helga's private jet to Berlin. Paris Three months after the Wulfburg Inciden, Schreiner following a debriefing, arrived at Paris to meet with Berger and several Wehrmacht officials to discuss further plans regarding the deployment of German forces. During this meeting, the OSA once again managed to infiltrate the meeting, only to be compromised. Blazkowicz, now referred to as "The American" by the German soldeirs, fought his way through Paris to get the folder. Schreiner, following the infiltration, immediatly evacuated Paris, while Berger remained to attend a dinner on the top floor of the Eiffel Tower. When the OSA managed to reach Berger, Schreiner dispatched several SF platoons to take down the group, but failed to do so when they escaped the city via the AIF Maxwell. Tobruk As punishment for two failures, Wilhelm Strasse sent both Schreiner and Berger to the port city of Tobruk in Libya, now a major German command base to examine the Deutsche Afrikakorps forces under the command of Obersturmbannführer Wüstenratte, a renowned SF field commander who participated in the North Africa campaign. During the examination, it was discovered that the OSA operatives had infiltrated the city, setting them on high alert. When Blazkowicz began to brutally murder his way through the soldiers of the Afrika Korps and the SF, getting close to the command building, Wüstenratte ordered an airstrike from the nearby airfield to level the building once Blazkowicz entered, while the three escaped. Despite the attempts of the SF soldiers inside the building, Blazkowicz managed to reach the office where the three were prepared. Schreiner, in fear, hid behind the two other men as Blazkowicz and Berger held each other at gunpoint. Though in the state, Schreiner managed to fire his gun into Blazkowicz's shoulder, allowing them to quickly escape under the cover of two Ubersoldatens to Wüstenratte's staff car where a convoy was waiting. Blazkowicz, having dodged the super soldiers, stole a nearby jeep, and began to make his way to the convoy. After hijacking (and destroying) two halftracks and then taking a truck, he began to close in on the staff car, before he leapt onto it to engage in a fight with the three. He had first threw Schreiner aside, before engaging in a fight with Berger, and then knocking out Wüstenratte cold, pushing him out of the car, before tackling Berger, causing him to fall onto Schreiner, making both fall out of the vehicle as well. Return to Germany Personality Compared to many his superiors, Schreiner is completely sane, and maintains good morals, though he will carry out most orders from Strasse without question. He can be cowardice in front of his enemies when they have the advantage, as seen with the Monstrosity, abandoning several SF soldiers to spare his life, and when Blazkowicz attacked the Tobruk Command Building, frighteningly drawing his Luger, and remaining behind Berger and Wüstenratte. Relationships Wilhelm Strasse Knowing him as his superior, Schreiner attempts to keep Strasse pleased, and commonly sees himself as the voice of Strasse when sent to oversee a project. This is initially seen between him and Helga at Wulfburg, with him claiming Strasse was not impressed with her progress in recovering the bio-weapon from the catacombs. Gottlob Berger Schreiner has a strong friendship with Gottlob Berger, despite Berger's frequent antics, the two are commonly on assignments together, or discussing battle tactics with relatively no objection to each other. The two both usually gamble on events, with one at Tobruk, betting on if Schreiner perspired heavily in his black SF uniform, Berger would receive fifty reichmarks. Helga von Schabbs Helga and Schreiner have had a bitter relationship since they both initially met, with the two bickering over how SF movements in North Africa should be carried out. The two would become even more strained following a malfunction of a transmission Schreiner's tank in North Africa, causing him to almost run over one of Helga's most recently discovered artifacts. Despite that, he gave her respect following her death, and managed to retrieve her body before UAC and AIF airborne forces could reach them. William J. Blazkowicz Labeling him as "The American", and for the countless times of Blazkowicz taking down even some of the SF's best men, Schreiner has a hatred, and fear of Blazkowicz. This is shown during his attack on Tobruk, cowering behind the more determined Berger and Wüstenratte. Appearance Schreiner has a slender build, with a combover towards the middle of his head. He wears a black SF Uniform with collar tab having three diamonds, to identify his division. On the uniform he wears several medals and a holster for his luger. He also has a brass monocle over his right eye, that is held up from being attached to the bridge of his nose. Underneath he wears a light brown shirt, and a black tie. Trivia *Schreiner's appearance was based off of the Wolfenstein character of the same name *Schreiner has a hobby of collecting expensive pens *He owns a Luger P08 which was given to him by his father *Schreiner is one of the less mentally unstable characters in the German forces, being reasonable, and having more morals when it came to killing. Category:USS Enterprise CVN-65's Characters